Promise?
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: What happened if Jane's plan had failed? What if she had died instead?  Kinda spoilers for 1X10  Pre-existing Rizzles


Maura did not think she could cope. Not with Jane gone. She didn't want to go to the funeral, though she did. She had already paid her respects to the woman who meant so much to her. She had slipped down to the morgue after the doctor, the OTHER doctor had finished the autopsy and gone to lunch. She looked down at Jane, lying on the slab, and couldn't help herself. She reached out a hand and moved a stray piece of hair away from Jane's cold face.

"I miss you Jane." She had said, trying to hold in the tears.

Within their apartment Maura kept expecting the door to open and for Jane to come bustling in, Doggy treats and strawberries in one hand for their pets and a bunch of roses in her other hand for Maura. Even though she knew the statistical impossibility of such an occurrence, it didn't stop her hoping and wishing. It didn't stop her heart skipping a beat every time Joe Friday's ears perked up.

Maura had taken to sleeping on the sofa, completely unable to bear sleeping in the bed she had shared with Jane. Unable to cope with smelling her there, seeing the little teddy that Jane insisted remained in the bed. Maura was barely able to function as it was and the added stimuli would only result in complete and utter mental breakdown.

Angela had offered to take Maura in, but Maura had refused. No matter how much it pained her to be close to all of Jane's things she knew it would pain her further to be away from them. Maura knew that if she removed herself from Jane's things, from Jane's scent, from Jane's presence, then she would completely break.

The funeral turned out to be Maura's tipping point. The moment where she finally broke under the pressure, under the emotions. She stepped onto the podium, the little teddy from their room clutched tight to her chest as she looked out over the sea of faces. The people Jane had knew, the people she had helped. It was all too much for Maura, but she knew she had to speak.

"We have heard many things about the great and strong woman that Jane Rizzoli was. But that's not who I am going to talk about. I am going to talk about Jane. My Jane, who cried at Marley and Me and was an odd fan of Chick flicks." Maura paused, gulping back her tears and taking a shaky breath.  
>"Jane helped people, we all know that is what she did. But she was kinder than most people realised. She always made time if there was someone hurting, although she was professional, she understood that sometimes people needed Jane more than they needed Detective Rizzoli. And now..." Maura had to stop again to breathe, to swallow thickly and clutch tighter at the teddy bear.<br>"... And now I would give anything, anything in the world, to spend even one more second with my Jane, or even to spend a second with Detective Rizzoli. But I know that isn't a possibility. My Jane is gone. So instead, I'm just going to miss her." Maura stepped away from the platform and finally burst into tears.

"Maura! Maura wake up!" Maura opened her eyes and touched her cheek to find them wet. She rolled over to find the worried face of Jane hovering, her hand on Maura's arm, though the shaking movement had now stopped. She was alive. Jane, was alive. It had been a dream. Maura scooted over and buried her face into Jane's neck and cried, clinging to her girlfriend, who rubbed her back soothingly.  
>"It's okay. It's all okay. I'm here Maura, nothing's going to change that. I'm not going anywhere." Jane knew what Maura's dream had been because she had heard. Maura had an affinity for sleep talking and often spoke in full and complex sentences, much like she did while awake. So Jane knew that Maura had been dreaming about what it would have been like if her plan of shooting herself to shoot the badguy had failed. It killed Jane that she had hurt Maura so badly with her stunt. Maura lifted her head, her face tearstained and her hair ruffled.<p>

"Promise?" Jane nodded, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Maura's temple.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>SBHNH: Okay, so just to clear some things up, I wrote this in, like, ten minutes, so my apologies if things are spelt wrong or whatever.<br>Also, I'm not dead good at third person POV, so please tell me if I, at any point, randomly switched to first person.  
>Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it, and it didn't make you too sad :-)<strong>

**R&R PLEASE! (Or I will get Jane to shoot you)**


End file.
